Henry's Fifth Birthday
by kareeenx
Summary: A simple, but cute, one-shot based on Henry's fifth birthday. The LaMontagne's are off to the Zoo!


**Since Mekhai turned five a few days ago I thought 'why not write a cute one-shot of Henry's fifth birthday?' So here you go!**

"Wait...how old are you today Henry? Four?" JJ teased him.

"No mommy!"

"No? Then what? You can't be three!"

"Mommmmy!" Henry whined.

"She's teasing you buddy." Will laughed and picked Henry up. "Tell mommy how old you are."

"Five!" Henry said proudly as he held up five fingers.

"Wow! Five years old. You will have wrinkles soon." JJ tickled her son.

Henry laughed and kicked his legs as Will set him down on his feet.

"Go put your shoes on and then we can see the lions." JJ patted Henry on the butt and he ran excitedly to his room.

"This zoo trip will be the biggest mistake of our lives. You know that right?" Will laughed.

"Why do you say that?" JJ laughed too.

"Because he'll come home begging for lions and tigers and koalas as pets."

"Ah." JJ shook her head laughing.

"Ready!" Henry skipped into the living room with his shoes and back-pack on.

_**/**_

"Mommy, daddy, look! Penguins! It's penguins!" Henry bounced up and down all the while moving towards the penguin arena.

"Yes, Henry. Stay close." JJ told him.

JJ and Will walked a few feet behind Henry, hand in hand, admiring their son's happiness.

"He's a really happy kid. We've done a pretty darn good job." Will said.

"Well, with a daddy like you, I don't see why he wouldn't be the most perfect little boy."

"It's his mother he gets the perfection from." Will smiled down at her.

Their small talk was interrupted by the sound of Henry's screams.

"Henry!" Will shouted and they both ran to where Henry was standing.

"Hey, what happened?" JJ bent to his level.

"The penguins started walking and they were following me!" Henry freaked.

JJ and Will both laughed.

"Buddy, it's okay. That was just the penguin march." Will said and brushed his hair back.

"The what?"

"Penguin march." JJ said. "They walk about every day to show off to all of their visitors."

"Cool!" Henry said amazed.

"Pretty cool, huh?" JJ took his hand.

"Let's see if we can find the lions buddy." Will said to Henry and they walked off towards the greenary area.

"Yeah! I want a lion, daddy."

Will looked at JJ who was smiling. "I warned you about this." He whispered to her and she giggled.

"Please, daddy?"

"Henry, we can't have a lion in the house."

"Why not? They would be really cuddly!"

"It would eat all of your toys and food and you don't want that, do you?" JJ asked him as she tugged on his small hand.

"No. You're right, mommy. Maybe a dog?"

JJ and Will exchanged a glance before laughing hopelessly.

"Look, there they are Henry." Will changed the topic as they approached the lion and tiger enclosure.

"They are so big!" Henry exclaimed.

"I know." JJ agreed with him.

"Why are they sleeping, daddy?"

"Why do you think daddy knows all the answers, buddy?" Will tickled him.

"Because you are smart!"

"Am I not smart?" JJ acted offended.

"Of course you are mommy." Henry hugged her.

"Aww, thank you."

"But why are they sleeping?"

"Well, it's really warm so they're probably exhausted."

"Me too."

JJ laughed. "Let's get your coat off then." she took of his over-all jacket and folded it into his small back-pack.

"I think it's time for some lunch, huh?" Will said.

"Yeah, I'm starved."

"Okay, Henry say bye to the lions." Will told him.

"Bye!" he waved.

_**/**_

"The poor boy is beat. I think we wore him out." Will laughed while pouring two glasses of wine.

"I know. I've never known him to sleep this early on a birthday." she laughed.

Will handed JJ a glass and took her hand into the living room.

"Can you believe five years ago today I gave birth to him?" JJ said as they both sat together on the sofa.

"I'm proud of ya."

"You're proud of me?" JJ spat up her wine.

"For being the best mom Henry could ever ask for. He adores you JJ." Will caressed her knee.

JJ smiled at Will. She took his glass from him and set each of them on the coffee table. "I know who else he adores."

"Who's that?"

"You." JJ poked his nose.

Will chucked and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her deeply while running his hands through her hair.

"Mmm." She moaned. JJ placed her hands on each side of his neck and kissed him back lovingly.

"Happy birthday to you too, cher." Will said deeply.

"What? It's not my birthday."

"I know. But five years ago today you brought our boy into the world and you deserve a celebration too."

JJ giggled. "Well then, I guess you can show me my celebration upstairs."

"Let's go." Will smiled at JJ and led her upstairs.

**I did promise I would be back with fluffy one-shots! I hope you liked the idea.**


End file.
